A Super Paper Mario Adventure
by iLoveLarryKoopax3
Summary: When Nadine's best friend is acting up and controlling magic, it just so happens the entire world is in danger. Does Nadine's best friend have something to do with it, and can Nadine save herself, her best friend and the world? It's in the palm of her hands.
1. Chapter 1

A Super Paper Mario Adventure

Prologue

**I'm back, mwa hah hah! Anyways, I'm bored so this came to me while listening to Katy Perry 'Dark Horse' ft. Juicy J. Idk how, but it just came to me. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot of this story, Kristina and Nadine! I don't own anything else. **

It was a dark day in December. December 1st, to be exact. I knew something bad would happen; I just didn't know what. It was crisp today, with freezing rain. The trees were frozen, as were the streets to school. I made baby steps to school, trying not to slip. Today was happily the last day of school for Christmas break. I saw my best friend, Kristina.

"Hey, Kristina!" I yelled and waved. She looked at me, and glared. I didn't know what was her problem. She walked faster, trying to avoid me. She was wearing her boots, that were really slippery.

"Kristina, wait up!" I tried to catch up, and she huffed and walked faster. I ran up to her until we were side by side. "Hey!" I smiled. She gave me a death look and walked away.

"Go away, Nadine." She growled, her voice trembling.

"Whoa, what did I do?" I asked, and she whipped around.

"Just leave me alone." She ran off, slipping quite a few times and almost breaking a bone. I winced as she slid and almost fell on her face.

Later on in the day, I saw her again. She walked by and it seemed like she was following me. I opened my locker, spraying some perfume on. I raised an eyebrow at her, while she kept watching me. When the bell rang for class, I shut my locker, and was shoved against a random locker, hitting my head. I turned, and there was Kristina; atleast she looked like her, but I had no idea who she was.

"What the heck, Kristina?" I growled. She looked me in the eye and laughed a sinister, cruel laugh. "You've been ignoring me all day! What is up with y-" She held up her hand and purple sparks flew out. I gasped. What was she doing? Just two days ago, she was my best friend. I hadn't seen her yesterday... what had happened?

I got out of her grip and tried to run. She chuckled again and I looked back. A violet fireball of magic was flying towards me. I couldn't run. As it hit me, her eyes were mismatched. One golden, one black... I was left with two questions. Where was Kristina, and who was that?

**A/N: Sorry it was so short, but I'll hopefully update again soon! Ciao!**


	2. Chapter 2 (Chapter 1)

Chapter 1

**Hey guys! It's time for the first chapter! It will be longer for sure. Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I only own Nadine and Kristina! I don't own anything else, except the plot of this story. **

Before we get started with the crazy story that is my life, let me introduce myself. I'm Nadine. You don't need to know my last name. I have grey eyes, and straight brunette hair with deep blue streaks. Normally, my hair is loose and I wear dark purple or dark blue clothes, or anything with jeans and studs. I'm a tomboy, if you haven't noticed. That was a description of how I am _normally_.

I awoke to a strange place. It looked like an... alter? It was completely empty; or so I thought. I looked down, to find that I was dressed in a wedding gown, with frilly gloves and a veil. I had a diamond necklace and white heels. My hair was tied up with a pastel blue hair tie.

"What the heck...?" The last thing I remembered was going to school, and...

"Kristina!" I saw her limp body in the seats. I was where the bride and groom normally stood, where they would be wed. She was the only one sitting there. I slowly walked to the edge of the platform I was on. I tried to walk down the stairs, but a transparent wall held me back.

"Okay, that's it!" I threw off my heels. I backed up, and ran into the wall. My shoulder hit the wall, and I knew it had dislocated. Thankfully, I broke through the wall. I tumbled down the stairs, and had probably sprained my ankle. I stood up, and the pain in my shoulder and ankle caught up to me. I ignored it, and ran to my best friend.

"Kristina... wake up!" I cried. A voice as dark as hers was yesterday rang through my ears.

"Ah hah hah... she isn't waking up anytime soon." I slowly turned my head, and saw a jester. He had a purple and yellow poncho, accompanied with a matching hat. He had a black and white mask, with... mismatched black and golden eyes.

"You!" I stood up. "You did this to Kristina! What the hell is wrong with you?! Do you have some sort of problem with me?! With Kristina?!" He chuckled and stroked my cheek. I slapped his hand away. He glared at me and some magic sparked from his hand. The same kind of magic Kristina had yesterday.

"Look, I was betrayed by a very cruel man with the heroes of the Light Prognosticus. They all betrayed me. Even my teammates. You need to help me get revenge."

"Me? No. I am not going up against the heroes of the Light Prognosticus. You think I don't know who you are?! You betrayed Count Blumiere and tried to take over the world! I have no idea how you are alive again, but you better get a clue and just give up! If you think you're going to take over the world, HAH! Keep dreaming, freak!" He pinned me against the wall by my throat. I started choking, and I felt my eyelids drooping. Before I blacked out, he whispered in my ear.

"Nice try, mortal. Nothing can stop me."

OoOoOoOo

I woke up yet again, and I was back on the same platform. I was facing that freak. This time, Kristina was gone. Up on the platform with us, was a girl with blue skin and pink hair. She had red glasses, and a business outfit.

"Wh-what..." I muttered. She glared at me and cleared her throat.

"*Ahem*, we have gathered here today to witness the wedding between, the Evil King of Darkness, Dimentio, and princess of goodness, Nadine." I blinked, once, twice. I tried to say something, but I couldn't. It was like a was under a spell of some kind.

"Now, Dimentio, do you take Nadine to be your lawfully wedded wife?" Oh grambi please say no. Say no, say no, say no-

"I do." Crud! She turned towards me.

"Nadine, do you take Dimentio to be your lawfully wedded husband?" No! Of course I don't!

"I... I do." Double-crud! Dimentio laughed again, and the ground began to rumble. I fell to my knees, and Dimentio laughed like a dimented insane person. A black, shiny heart rised up. The chaos heart. I gasped, and the air went thick. I could hardly breathe. The last thing I saw before my eyes, was Dimentio smirking at me. Oh Mario and friends... please, help me.

**A/N: Oooooh cliffhanger. Anyways enjoy the first chapter! (The other one was the prologue btw.)**


End file.
